


And Then It Was Gone

by HawthornShadow



Series: Lightbulb Moment [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a boy without his intuition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then It Was Gone

It was gone. He hadn't noticed it was there most of the time, never, really, but now it was sorely missing. The little voice in the back of his head was gone.

He had never realised how much he relied on his instincts to tell him right from wrong until all he was left with was an empty silence in his mind and an overwhelming sense of loss and of being lost in a world that was suddenly so, so much scarier.

* * *

 

All those 'Tsuna gets reincarnated' stories, yeah, that's great, but he always has that little extra which most of us aren't supernatural enough to have. His hyper-intuition. So, here's an idea. See whether Tsuna can cope with not only the loss of his previous life and everything in it, but also the removal of part of himself (part of his mind, and possibly part of his soul).

And, because I'm cruel, why not take away his flames as well?

Let us _see_ his resolve  _now_.

Let's test his  _character_.


End file.
